beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Astral Quasar Astraeus AN:S
Facebolt: Astraeus This face is made out of diamond,Making it great for reflecting light.This face has the head of astreaus with gliiering eyes.The face has been layered into,making it impossible to scratch or cut the face.Engraved around the dragons head are multiple rings that are made out of sorbothane (sorbothane can absorb energy and spin power).Astreaus is the greek titan of the stars.Lined around each ring is platinum that can defend and reduce recoil.Placed on the third ring (there are four in total) are multiple hexagons that reflect light and absorb Heat and Frost. Energy Ring: Astraeus Astraeus's Energy Ring is a perfect circle.This energy ring has multiple rings surrounding the outer area of the energy ring.Each ring is made out of pure diamond,allowing it to reflect light.Each ring is lined with a orange like material that can absorb light.Placed around all around the energy ring are feathers that are positioned in a vortex like shape.Each feather is lined with plexiglass that helps the bey increase speed.This wheel is made a translucent sky-blue colour. Fusion Wheel: Astral Quasar This wheel has resemblance to Ldrago,Being it has Dragon heads that surround the sides of the wheel.Placed in a vortex like pattern.Each head acts as a wall that protects the beyblade from attacks.The heads also have a feather like engraving that lights up when in attack mode.Each wave in also lined with rubber so that it can absorb aerial attacks.Astral Quasar can also absorb the air particles and use them as attacks or other us full abilities.While having resemblance to both Death and Big Bang,this wheel produces twice as much stamina and balance then both of them. Rubber Frame: Astral Quasar This frame,as the name states is made out of rubber.This frame is made out of a High-Recoil Hard rubber that reduces the attack recoil and advances the defence.This frame is made into a hexagonal like shape. Inacased in the rubber are tiny metal bearings that weigh the beyblade to the stadium.The rubber frame can also manipulate particles to its advantage. Metal Frame: Astral Quasar This frame has a dome like structure that can block attacks given to the bottom of Astraeus.This frame has multiple jet like vacuum's that can suck the air and turn it into spin power.This frame is also free spinning,making it good for spin stealing.This frame is also made out of pure titanium,allowing it to block better.The dome like structure is very smooth,allowing it to repeal beys easier.Placed around the dome is a rubber strap,the strap is used to spin steal from the opposing beyblade. Core: Astral This core is made out of Alluminium.Like Orion's core it is perfectly circular.This core has multiple LED that light up when in attack mode.This core is designed to withstand the weight of astraeus.This core can also endure the coldest and warmest temperatures without being damaged.This core has a engraving of a octagon.The octagon is filled with a mirror tube that reflects the light from the led lights to make them shine brighter.Thsi core is made a translucent sky-blue colour 4D Drive: AN:S (Astral Neutron Survival) AN:S is a light round Performance tip that surpasses F:S.This tip can switch between four tips,ECS (Endure Counter sharp),RGD (Rubber Giga Defense),BRF (Bladed Rubber Flat) and BB (Bearing Ball).This tip has the same base as F:S,F:D & D:D.This tip has a rubber tube encased in the tip.The tube produces velocity for the beyblade.AN:S changes tip on command.Lining the rubber tube is metal.This tip is made a sky-blue colour. *'Endure Counter Sharp':This Tip is used for stamina,ECS produces great balance.While combining the free spinning part of EDS and the Sharpness of sharp.This tip can endure oil,water etc. *'Rubber Giga Defense':Rubber Giga Defense is a larger/wider version of Giga flat.This version also has more sharpness,allowing it to defend and withstand against attacks better.This tip is used for defense. *'Bladed Rubber Flat':Bladed Rubber Flat is used for attack.As the name suggests BRF has blades surrounding the outer rim.The rubber part is made in a vortex like shape allowing it to increase its attack power. *'Bearing Ball':Bearing Ball is a sharpened ball with bearings placed inside the ball.The sharpness increases the balance and stamina of the beyblade.This tip also has very high wind resistance,meaning it withstand high winds and even tornados. Abilities: *'Attack': Nova Quasar:Nova Quasar engulfs the beyblade in blue flames and then launches the flames at the opposing beyblade Galatic Phaze:This ability creates static around the beyblade's clear wheel,Then the static surges into the opposing beyblades spin track. Lighted Beam:Astreaus starts to glow,then Astreaus absorbs the air particles to his advantage.Then the air particles form to make a beam around astraeus.The beam then turns into a light-tornado and engulfs the other by. *'Defense': Call of the stars:Call of the stars is an ability that can only be used in attack mode.Astreaus starts to multiply,then astreaus then starts to vibrate,creating a shock around the stadium. Atomic Crash:Astraeus creates atomic particles around his energy ring and then launches them at the other bey. Spherical Shield:This ability creates a sphere around astreaus. *'Stamina' Renewed Birth:This ability is activated when astreaus is loosing balance/stamina.Astreaus appears and starts to glow,then he spirals into your beyblade. Cratered Heart:Astreaus teleports to your beyblade and crashes into it,leaving a crater in the face bolt. *'Balance' Nova Neutron Flash:Astreaus creates an aurora around himself,then he absorbs the aurora and attacks the opposing beyblade. Diving Comet:Astreaus attacks your beyblade with brute force,then he creates a comet to fall on top of your beyblade. Special Moves: Starlight Ray:Astreaus teleports your bey into space and attacks it,the he teleports you back to the stadium and slashes your bey multiple times Invading Force:This move increases astreaus's defense,creating a massive fortress like shield around the beyblade. Gamma Astral Wing Storm:This move increases astreaus's Speed,Defense,endurance and stamina by 50%.Then astreaus appears and roars a mighty roar.Astreaus then creates a tornado around his wings and ignites it with blue fire.Finally astreaus spirals into the air and crashes into your beyblade.